Deep Inside
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: As a new threat arises, Sora notices a dark pattern within his dreams - it tends to always end with him falling into darkness. Sora knows that this must be some sign of something sinister or that his heart in projecting his worst fear. But as the threat seeks to destroy him, Sora has his own problems as he finally notices that his heart is being consumed by the darkness...
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is a short introduction to my OC's lives and their twisted hate, the others that are not characters of my own will be introduced in Chapter 1 so, please do enjoy.**

**Prologue**

The cold air stroked Des' cheeks as he stood outside the tiny hut, the rain pounding down around him. Des couldn't stop the hammering rain around him, pounding off the ground and flicking tinier rain drops at his legs. The smell of the cooking broth over the little fire reached his nostrils and Des sighed deeply. Nothing was the same anymore.

Humming could be heard from inside, Des placed his right hand over where his heart was; looked back at the hut and sighed. His beloved usually hummed in her sleep since she was losing her actual grip on reality. Des wished he could catch her sanity and tie it down deep inside her so she'd no longer be a minute away from death's door.

"Along the willow." Antonia muttered and Des lowered himself down on the damp wooden step outside the house. He remembered not long ago Antonia had planted her very last kiss on his cheek before she was instructed to go finish the brat off. By some miracle she survived but her mind had been broken and now her very sanity was deserting her.

An owl hooted somewhere above him; he placed his head in his hands and squeezed out a few tears. As they slid down his cheeks a burning sensation followed in their wake. Hastily wiping away the tears, Des rose to his feet and walked down the remaining doorsteps. Turning round, he glimpsed the owl on the branch above the hut, it's feathers were soaked and as if sensing his gaze it ruffled its feathers, shaking off excess rain. It hooted angrily.

Des chuckled and a small giggle sounded. Des brought his eyes down to the doorway and Antonia stood there, her black hair tumbling past her shoulders. Her eyes glinting neon green in the low light of the forest. A ghost of a smile on her curved lips.

"The owls are singing." She whispered, closing her eyes and looking upwards. Des walked toward her, taking the steps two at a time. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He made his arms a protective rope around her; guiding her into the hut and laid her down upon the small mattress in the corner.

Her petité fingers encircled his wrist and tightened round it. Cold sweat had broken out on her brow, Des began to steadily stroke her hair, shushing her. The nightmare that plagued her when she slept caused this, the nightmare of the horror she'd witnessed the day the twerp broke her mind.

Around her neck was a locket, she'd been found wearing it wandering around Hallow Bastion, it glinted with the shape of the Kingdom Hearts moon. The left hand gripped it tightly and she began to thrash around, her grip tightening all the while. Des gripped back, Antonia's eyes opened as they frequently did during the nightmare and Des recognised the chilling look of fear invade her face.

"It's so cold. I'm so-orry." Antonia screamed and Des pulled her head up onto his shoulder and continued to shush right into her ear. Tears were spilling out her eyes now. His shoulder was soaked in a matter of minutes.

"Shush...I'm here, I'm here...shush." Des reassured her; he began to rock back and forth while she wept on his shoulder and made his coat even wetter.

"I'm sorry. I-I wasn't in control, please help me. Please help." Antonia continued to weep. Des frowned and continued to rock her and coax her out of the nightmare.

Soon Antonia's wails turned into a heart wrenching sobs and Des laid her back down. She looked back up at him with her neon green eyes which were still very glassy due to her tears. He stroked her hair; shushed her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"That nightmare came back." Antonia choked and released her iron grip from his wrist. Des shook it to regain feeling and nodded sadly.

"Yes it did. What happens?" Des asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Antonia cupped his cheek in her left palm.

"I relive the moment over and over. It just won't stop." Antonia explained in a strangled voice. Then she placed her curved lips against his. Des entangled his fingers in her hair.

When they broke apart, Antonia lay down and closed her eyes. She began to hum a low tune and Des felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes again. Each note struck a chord in his heart, till his heart began to sing the melody along with her. It was the song sung at their ceremony.

He stood up as the song ended and Antonia's breathing became deeper, Des smiled and kissed his fingertips and placed them on Antonia's forehead.  
"You're my angel." Des smiled sadly and headed outside into the pouring rain.

The cold immediately embraced him; he walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom of the hut. This anger that hit him was overwhelming, he shook and clenched his fist tightly till his knuckles turned white. Des looked down at the grass watching the green grass snake slither over, trying to reach the other side of the clearing, it hissed and wiggled.

"You seem angry?" A voice asked, it was chilling and husky. Des spun round to see a man stood there - it was a man judging by the frame of the body - he wore a black coat with a white hood. Upon his face a black mask with dried red dribbling pain from the eye holes as if the man had been crying blood.

"Who are you?" Des inquired and the masked man held up his right hand which was gloved in white.

"Answer my question and I'll be grateful to answer yours." The man chuckled.

"Yes. So, who are you?"

"I'm a servant of the darkness." Des raised an eyebrow, the masked man continued to look at him, Des could see black eyes in the sockets of the mask.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer you... My assisstance. I will get your dear Antonia her sanity back and you will get revenge." The masked man held out his left hand which was gloved in black. Des was curious how he knew Antonia's name when a scream rang out from the hut.

Des turned; fled into the hut and collapsed by the mattress. He took Antonia's hand in his and placed her knuckles against his lips.

A noise behind him let him know that the masked man had followed him. As a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder he noticed the white glove of the man's right hand.

"See what has happened to your beloved." The masked man coldly stated and Antonia groaned and screamed as she arched her back. Des felt a single tear roll down his cheek, "So, do we have a deal?" Des looked at Antonia's face which was contorted in agony and nodded.

"Yes." He choked out. The masked man chuckled triumphantly; gave Des' shoulder a squeeze then removed his hand.

"Perfect, meet me tomorrow outside." Des nodded and the masked man turned and left. Des' gaze didn't leave Antonia's face and her eyes eased open.

"What happened?" She inquired and Des kissed her knuckle.

"Oh, nothing." He murmured, Antonia looked at him, her neon green eyes searching his gray ones. She blinked then closed her eyes. She began to mutter nonsense words, Des released her hand and it fell to her side.

He managed to choke out a sorry before standing up and staring into the fire. His anger flickered inside him like the fire flickered in the fireplace. It churned inside him, fuelling the hate for the boy who had taken his caring love from him, leaving an empty shell.

"I will make you pay." He snarled and walked over to the fire and used the ladle to scoop some of the broth out into the wooden bowl and placed a little wooden spoon in the bowl and sat down at the table. Scooping a spoonful into his mouth, it sent a tingling warmth up his spine. Soon he'd have revenge and the twerp would be gone for good.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've got the first chapter done! Yay! *Has a little party* Boy, did this take time, plus I really can't write. This was written a long time ago by me, I've altered it and changed a few things so it's better structured but in my view I can't write for toffee. X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just my OCs. :D**

**Please do enjoy this!**

**~Our Bleeding Shadow**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The sunset cut through the sky as it came alive with reds, oranges, light purples and yellows. Sora placed his arms behind his head, gazing happily into the sky. Golds glinted from the sand as the colours were set into a glinting sparkle as the sun shone down upon them, the sea seemed to be made of glittering sapphires, different tones of blue and green now visible across the widespread space._

_"So, how far can a raft take us?" The brunette boy asked his best friend Riku, who was also leaning against the curved trunk of the paopu tree, his long platinum hair falling on his shoulders. He seemed to ponder on this for a few minutes as his aqua marine eyes became distant._

_"I don't know. If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku explained almost tonelessly as Sora lowered his arms, looking over at Riku. Giving a faint nod to signal he understood, his golden brown hair catching the setting sun so it shimmered in the lighting._

_"Okay." The spiky haired boy grinned as he and Riku jumped onto the raft. Giving the side a little kick; the raft set out onto the water and the two males busied themselves with keeping the raft sailing out into the distance. All while they watched the small islet become smaller in their eyes, the both of them letting out small sighs as they realised they had finally begun their journey._

_Soon the clutter of islands they had been raised on were were just a small speck in the distance, their family and friends left behind to live on without them. The silver haired male was watching them vanish in the distance, arms crossed over his chest and a placid expression on his face. Sora shot his friend a small glance, noticing how Riku hardly ever showed any emotion upon his face and it was rare to get a smile, apart from when his blank faced friend was around him, that was when he tended to smile the most._

_"Soon we'll be in another world." Riku whispered, his voice snagging on the wind and leaving behind a small echo that only Sora seemed to be able to hear as he gazed up at the sky noticing that stars - different worlds - could now be seen faintly in the blanket of changing colours above them. Even though he was happy about successfully setting sail, the keyblade wielder still couldn't shake the guilt he felt for leaving their friend, Kairi, behind._

_Turning to face his friend, Sora opened his mouth to ask a small question that had been playing on his mind, "What will we do once we touch down in another world?" He managed to get out as Riku turned his head toward him at an angle as Sora spoke the words._

_"You know, I never thought about that." Riku admitted blankly, his eyes flickering to the sky as he made a small guesture with his left hand._

_Above them, the sky had darkened considerably since they had departed and now the sky was a swirling black cloud that often flashed and lit up the sky. Sora stared at the swirling waves and jumped as fork lightning sped down from the sky. They were sailing right into the eye of the storm. His heart quickened as he noticed the mighty waves that now carried them and felt himself paralysed with fear._

_"Sora!" Riku's voice reached him as another bolt of lightening crashed down, but this one hit the mast of their raft, splitting the little wooden float in half and separating the two boys from each other._

_Rain pounded down upon their shoulders as they wobbled slightly on both of the uneven halves of the raft that they once had been on, "What's going on?" Sora choked out in a startled shout as another strike of lightning streamed from the sky, hitting the ground just in front of him causing the brunette male to jump back out of fear for his own life. He now stood dangerously close to the edge as he tried to keep his balance against the roaring force that threatened to blow him overboard._

_"I don't know! Sora! Watch out!" His silver haired friend managed to yell just as the wind finally sent Sora tumbling into the cold depths of the ocean. The cold instantly had him in his grip, the water seeming to wrap round him, making his limbs render useless as he felt the heaviness drag him down into the deeper ocean._

_"Sora!" Riku's voice echoed around the sea, yet there was no sign of the aqua marine eyes in the murkiness that surrounded the young boy. Reaching out absentmindly, Sora made a weak grasp at the empty water in front of him but still the icy cold water held him in its stale grip, refusing to release the keyblade wielder from within its clingy grasp._

_"Sora! Wake up!" Another voice accompanied the numbing echo of his friend's final shout but still Sora slipped deeper into the water, "Sora, wake up!" Was the darkening empty voice resounding in his head as he felt the darkness take him away once more._

* * *

Coughs erupted from the brunette as he regained consciousness, rolling onto his side to feel a cold surface against his cheek. Opening his eyes, Sora gazed around at him at the surroundings he now found himself in; dark navy walls surrounded him and rendered him a little speechless as he realised he was not even on Destiny Islands, let alone a raft that had just been torn apart by lightening and thrown into the sea by a large gust.

He pushed himself up, still looking around in a startled state as he came to his current senses. Nothing seemed to be fitting together until he saw his keyblade lying a little out of his reach, crawling over to it, the brunette took the weapon into his grasp and gazed down at the single thing that had changed his life forever. Noticing that he wasn't alone in the room, he glanced up into the worried face of his friend, Riku.

"Sora, are you okay?" The question was there before Sora's mind could register what happened within the small time he had been awake. He struggled to recollect what he had been doing before he had fallen asleep, at least he assumed he had fallen asleep. Riku's ice blue eyes locked on the young keyblade wielder questioningly as he waited for an answer.

Nodding slowly, Sora managed to open his mouth, choking out a small, "Yeah..." Before he took a position on his knees. Next to Riku stood Leon, one of the members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, but now Sora guessed that the name had changed since they had found the real name of Holllow Bastion, Radiant Garden. Unable to make sense of what had actually happened Sora looked at the two older males in a confused way as they offered him their hands to help him stand.

"You startled us, collapsing like that." Leon told him sternly, his brown hair lying in the usual layered spikes that ended just above his shoulders, "What the hell happened?"

The two of them managed to get Sora standing, but had to support him to stop the boy collapsing again as he tried to get the strength back into his legs. Managing a small shrug, he let out a heavy sigh, "I don't actually know." The reply made the older males look at each other, sharing a small look that went unnoticed by Sora as they began to lead him out of the room they had visited in Maleficent's castle.

"Maybe the darkness that lingers here affected you." The silver haired male offered as a sort of reassurance, mostly for himself than the keyblade's chosen one who seemed to have zoned out of what they were saying. Staring at the ground in a thoughtful silence, he tried to figure out what the dream meant but was unable to fixate on any possible theory of what it could be, but only coming up with one. His dream must of been projecting his fear of falling into darkness, but to be honest, he had been dreaming a lot of the darkness lately and it was starting to scare him. What could it mean?

Once they were outside, heading back to Merlin's, Sora pushed the both of them away gently, knowing that he had recovered enough strength to walk by himself. The dream kept replaying in his mind as the three of them walked in silence, Riku and Leon watching the younger male with a concerned gaze as they soon got a safe distance from the castle of one of the villains they had faced in their lives; Maleficent had been the very first villain that they had to deal with, not including Ansem, as she had tried to devour and control all worlds with her army of heartless only to be thwarted in her plan by Sora and two of the King's trusted friends, Donald and Goofy.

Shaking off the uneasy feeling that had wormed its way into his gut, Riku glanced at Leon who still watched the brunette carefully, just in case he did collapse again. He trusted the older male but felt a little off by how much he seemed to get along with Sora, this was the platinum haired male's only flaw, he got jealous of all who were close to his friend. It was unintended but he just couldn't seem to share the friendship of his best friend with someone else, it had taken him a long time to actually allow Kairi to join them on their adventures when they were younger and it still got to him now about how close they were - then there were also Kairi's feelings toward Sora as well, it bugged him and he knew it showed to her despite his attempts to hide how much it annoyed him.

Finally noticing the gazes, the keyblade wielder turned slightly, looking at the two males that walked a little behind him, "What?" His cobalt eyes widened innocently at them as they looked away, a little narked that Sora seemed to not be worried about what had just happened, though he seemed to be quieter than usual but this meant he was thinking about it, not actually worrying, which was a lot like the brunette.

"Just making sure you don't collapse again." Leon told him, stopping in his tracks as he folded his arms and looked at the younger brunette. Blinking with those bright blue eyes, Sora's grin spread onto his face as he also stopped walking at looked at both of his friends, his carefree attitude kicking back into place as he placed the both of his hands behind his head.

"I won't, Riku was right. Must've been the darkness that lingers in the castle that affected me. I'm alright now."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then." Shrugging lightly, Leon unfolded his arms, continuing walking as Sora did too. Riku stayed where he was, not realising he actually had stopped and now was just standing around. Once he realised he hurried to catch up with the two brunettes that walked in front of him and seemed to be gaining distance.

Sora turned slightly, looking back as Riku, the silver male pulling up beside Leon as he finally caught up and the spiky haired boy let out a small chuckle at his friend's ticked off expression. This only got him a glare and he shot Riku a goofy grin before dashing on ahead, eager to get back, all worries pushed away and buried as he drifted further from the other two. Angry shouts from his agitated friend made him pause, watching them speed up to catch up with him. They were reluctant to let Sora out of their line of sight, much to his annoyance but if it puts them at ease the keyblade wielder didn't mind. Not one bit.

"Stop running on ahead!" A whack round the back of his head from his friend made Sora yelp slightly in shock and rub the back of his head to ease the sharp stinging as he blinked in a frown at the older male that glared down at him darkly, "Do you want to get attacked or kidnapped!?"

"I won't, I'm not a baby Riku!" Sora whined, pouting slightly much to Leon's amusement as he watched the two of them argue it out like they were in a relationship or something similar, he found it amusing to watch as Riku let out a frustrated sigh.

"Still, stop running off. You did that when we were at the castle and when we caught up we found you unconscious." The grumble was quiet but still the young keyblade wielder heard it as he blinked at the silver haired male in front of him who seemed really agitated - or worried but was playing it off as agitated. It was hard to know with Riku.

"Sorry, I'll stop." He sighed heavily, still rubbing where his friend had whacked him as he started to move again, this time walking at a leisurely pace to Riku's gratefulness as he walked beside him. Refusing to look at Leon, he continued to walk beside Sora, knowing the older brunette was studying him carefully because of the scene that had just happened, though Riku knew his heart was especially fond for Sora he couldn't help but always hurt him and that, in turn, hurt Riku. Unable to stop himself, he always tended to hit Sora when he was trying to protect him; like that time when they had found the snake and Riku had smacked Sora on the head with a large stick to stop him getting bitten by the aggravated reptile that was hissing in warning at the younger spiky haired boy.

Leaving a black void inside him, his young friend turned away, looking a little disheartened by the older boy's words as he realised he kept making them all worry. This caused him to be mostly disappointed in himself more than anything as he looked at the ground in a saddened way only to feel a soft shove and find himself stumbling slightly to keep balance.

"Cheer up." Leon told him, suddenly next to him and helping him keep his balance. As they stepped onto the Market Place their eyes were shocked to find the amount of tourists and people they hadn't seen before cluttering their area like discarded litter. Busy people ran round, buying objects of all sorts from the shops that lay around; three of the shops were run by Donald's three nephews: Huey, Dewey and Louie, the three ducklings looking quite happy to have a fair bit of business on their hands as they sold the items within their shops. Even Donald's Uncle Scrooge seemed to be delighted with the onset of people that surrounded him, asking and begging for one of his sea-salt ice creams which he had managed to recreate, falling in love with the unique flavour all over again.

No words came to the three males as they stood there in a slightly stunned silence, gazing upon the uproar they had returned to. Only the familiar black bob that weaved in and out of the people before them, made them slightly less stunned so they could face the energetic ninja that hurried toward them: Yuffie. A grin was plastered upon her face as she sped up, seeing them looking at her expectantly and also slightly confused by this onset of tourists and locals that seemed to be flooding the Market Place.

"I know, it's unexpected!" She called out to them, jumping onto some boxes. Sprinting toward them, she jumped over idle things in her path before landing beside the three of them. Taking a moment to compose herself, she placed her hands upon her hips, "Scrooge got the word out he recreated the old time ice cream and soon this place was full of tourists. Can I just say that the ice cream is actually really nice!" Bouncing, Yuffie then darted off, leaving a final yell to echo back to them: 'See you back at Merlin's!'

Leon looked at little annoyed with the amount of publicity, "Great. More people to draw the Heartless back." He lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head to show his annoyance with this. Yet, Sora guessed he was secretly glad that Radiant Garden was finally getting noticed, it was also more people to volunteer to help the Restoration Committee - the older brunette's goal was to restore the world to its former glory or better. Leaving, Riku stood alone with the young keyblade wielder, Leon walked down the steps into the crowd, weaving in and out of the new found obstacles that walked around him in a desperate attempt to reach the small alley that lead to where Merlin's house lay. Even the alley was cluttered with tourists and Sora guessed that it would be hard not to get pushed back out into the Market Place.

"Why is everyone so uptight?" Sora questioned his friend as they, too, began to walk down the stone steps into the crowded area that lay below them. A glance, that was all the Riku gave him as an answer to start with as the younger boy followed after his friend, trying to match his strides with his own but with no avail. Jogging to keep up, Sora looked up at the older male he looked up to and blinked, his eyes catching the sun so it seemed to shine before the reached the shadows of the scurrying people around them.

Riku's hand enclosed round his wrist, making sure that Sora didn't stray too far away as he led the younger boy through the crowd, ignoring the occasional knock from someone around them as they didn't move fast enough and was plowed into by a tourist. Whoever thought that crowded Markets was the best idea to allow more people to enter was now officially an idiot according to the silver haired male as he started to feel a tug on his hand where Sora was either trying to pull his wrist free or he was being trapped and pulled back. Giving the brunette's arm a sharp tug caused him to crash into the muscular back of his friend as he turned to face the keyblade's chosen one.

"You alright?" Even the question was snatched away by the cluster of voices that rose like a smothering blanket above them as Sora didn't even hear the concerned question Riku had asked. The sooner they were out of the crowd the better so, speeding up, the older boy continued to pull Sora through the crowd only stopping when they were in the alley. Though it was less crowded it was still quite full and people spoke happily to each other as they weaved around the two males that were standing quietly at the start of the alley.

"That was like a fairground ride." A bitter mutter came from Riku as he shared his disgust with Sora who was grinning to himself about something or another. Frankly, the silver haired keyblade wielder did not want to know what the younger boy had either done or was plotting as he pulled him through the thinning crowd until they reached the familiar door to Merlin's home.

Placing his palm against it, Riku pushed it open, looking it at the slightly untidy home of the wizard that lived within and on the wall just opposite the door was the committee's computer where kids sat in front of it, his messy straw hair in its usual mess as he tapped away at the keyboard working the system to track for any signs of approaching Heartless or the occasional outbreaks of Nobodies.

Yuffie stood beside him, her dark brown eyes studying the screen. She held her hands behind her back since Cid had sternly told her that she may watch if she doesn't touch and the young ninja had happily agreed to that arrangement. Unbeknownst to them, the two males watched the area closely, not noticing the softly spoken female that approached them from the left. Her soft brown hair tied back with her trademark pink bow and her summer dress appearing dusty from working with Merlin to clean the house for most the day. Her brown boots seemed relatively clean and shiny compared to the dirt and dust that had somehow stuck to her skin.

"Welcome back." She spoke up, causing them to glance over at her with a tiny jump as she startled them. A kind smile had spread onto her face as she observed the two of them then noticed that a certain face had left with them but wasn't standing here now, "Um, where's Leon?" This question caused Yuffie and Cid to turn, looking at the two outsiders in questioning ways as they glanced at each other then peered around the house.

"Hm, he must've gone to the bailey." Sora mumbled, tapping the right side of his head with his right forefinger to help him think, then he glanced to the figure that stood in the far corner. The figure's hair was a wild untamed area of blonde spikes, even spikier that Sora's and his eyes were fixed on them as he shifted slightly, yet did not move from where he was.

"Okay then." Aerith nodded, stepping around them and outside, heading in the direction toward the stairs that led up to the Bailey where Leon usually went to gather his thoughts and watch Maleficent's castle from a safe distance. Shrugging, Riku looked to Cid as he approached the monitoring system carefully and read the data that was scrolling on the screen. This caused Sora to become intrigued as, he too, moved over to the computer to read the data, even though it made no sense to him unless someone described what he was seeing or looking for.

"Didn't you two run into Kairi?" Yuffie blinked, finally drawing her eyes away from the screen as she looked to the taller of the two as he watched Sora get a little too close to the screen and literally put his nose against it. Letting out a small chuckle, he shook his head, turning to the young ninja as she stood up straighter.

He shrugged slightly, "No, why, was she at the Market Place?" Tilting his head slightly, he looked to the raven haired female until she gave a curt nod and signalled that Kairi had left at least five minutes before they arrived. Her eyes then drifted back to Sora whom was now being pulled away from the screen by and agitated Cid.

The brunette looked toward the straw haired man until he was shoved into Riku, then his eyes flickered to the older male in fear of being hit for crashing into him, luckily, he was not otherwise Sora would've sunk to the ground with fresh tears streaming down his face. This was what usually happened if Riku hit the younger male for accidentally bumping into him or if another person tended to push the brunette into him for a joke. No one would laugh then as they usually stared at Riku in a stunned state and tried to comfort the naive male that had sunk to the floor in the process of them being in their shocked state.

"What am I doing wrong?" Sora mumbled, folding his arms grumpily as he looked at Cid as the older man resumed his seat and shook his head softly.

"No signs of any danger..." His voice carried a hint of proudness as he delivered the report to them and Yuffie's face was then radiating happiness as a grin spread onto her face just as a red haired female walked into the room, her oceanic eyes fixing on Sora who was still sitting in the chair, his arms folded and a pout on his face.

"Sora!" She let out a happy yell, running over to them all, "Riku!" She added soon after. Pulling up beside them, she threw her arms around the brunette's neck, leaning over the back of the chair to rest her chin upon his head amongst the gravity defying spikes.

A small grunt escaped Riku's throat before he could stop it, causing him to get a pair of cobalt eyes glancing at him and fixing on his face. Sora's stare seemed to burn holes into his soul, how he wished he could just hug Sora like that - well, he could. But then people may get suspicious... Sora wouldn't, his mental age was lower than average so to him, it would just be a friendly gesture but to Riku it would mean so much more.

Ignoring the outburst from the silver haired male that stood slightly to the right of where the chair was positioned, Kairi grinned, "So, how did the recon go?"

"It was great! Not a single Heartless or Nobody there! But... The darkness that lingers there is still quite strong." Sora replied, nibbling on his lower lip softly. He had left out the bit where he had collapsed knowing Kairi would be worried and ask him a load of questions that, usually, Sora had no idea how to answer so would just simply shake or nod his head depending on how he thought he should answer it.

Giving a small nod, the Princess then released Sora and looked around the area in a curious manner, "Hey... Where'd Leon go? Wasn't he with you?

* * *

The volume that had clouded the Market Place earlier that day had now calmed largely, less people walked the street and less noise was being made. Alive with the setting colours of the sun, the dimming light washed over the three friends as they departed from Radiant Garden, climbing into their Gummi Ship to head to where they needed to be next - wherever they needed to go.

They saw the Committee waving their goodbyes as they waited until the two chipmunks that ran the ship: Chip and Dale, to finish starting it up as the three of them waved back. Unbeknownst to the keyblade's chosen one, Leon watched him carefully, studying him until the doors slid shut and the engine started up. Everyone paused within the Market Place once they heard the noise and looked around for the source as the ship lifted off the cobbled stones, hovering above the ground before shooting off into the sky.

Slowly, Kairi turned, facing Sora before glancing at Riku. She knew the both of them were hiding something from her and that just made her curious. Leaving them both stood there, she wandered over to her seat, sitting down and buckling in for safety.

"Sora, sit down." The red head female told him gently as he started to wander, a blank look on his face as he zoned out of his current life and into a daydream. In her heart, she wished it was her that he was daydreaming about but love rarely crossed Sora's mind so it was usually something to do with candy or how to defeat the villains. Much to her's and Riku's joy. Speaking of the platinum haired devil, she glanced over to Riku, her eyes locking onto his aqua marine ones as he blinked at her - daring her to say anything to provoke him about the young keyblade wielder they both strongly felt for.

Fighting the urge, Kairi kept her mouth shut, looking away as she soon looked toward the screen where the World Map now appeared on the screen, she looked at all the different worlds they could go to and found herself biting down on her lower lip as she looked at them all.

"Wow, there are so many..." She said in awe of the many worlds - stars - that could be seen by all.

"Yeah." Riku nodded, walking over to the screen, his eyes falling on one they had never been to before and a frown fell upon his face, "This one... I don't think I've been to it before..."

"Oh?" Kairi leaned into the screen, looking at the world Riku was now peering at cautiously but curiously as he pointed it out, "Well, it's worth checking out, right?"

"I agree... But it might be dangerous so be on guard."

"Gotcha." The red head girl then glanced at Sora as he slid into his seat, plugging his belt in and looking to Riku with those wide sapphire eyes that challenged even the sea in terms of beauty. Letting out a small chuckle, the silver haired keyblade wielder quickly sat in the blue satin chair that was left for him as he gave the instructions to the two, patiently waiting chipmunks that flew their ship.

As they got to work, the ship began to move once more rather than stay suspended just beside the world that was Radiant Garden, driving toward the mysterious planet that had caught Riku's eye. A dark aura seeming to hover around this strange world.

"Seems... Dark..." Sora pointed out, his eyes looking out the front window as the world grew larger, them getting closer. Nodding in agreement was all the older male could manage as his breath seemed to be taken from him. He had a bad feeling about this, his gut instinct was telling him to turn the ship around and head to another world, but his heart tended to only lead him into more trouble - so why was his heart beating so fast?

This fear that crept up his spine made him feel cold and numb inside. As they drew closer, the world seemed to be darkening, yet, beckoning them to it in a sinister way that they were unable to fight against as their curiosity grew more hungry.

"This is so creepy." Kairi mumbled, her fear showing even though she tried to hide it by keeping a brave face; yet the way her knuckles were turning white where she was gripping the hem of the pink dress she wore too tightly, this, gave her away.

Soon, the ship began to descend, lowering itself into the rank atmosphere of this dark world. Now Riku believed it was a very bad idea and that he should have listened to his heart, his eyes flickering to the other two as they touched the ground and landed in the marshes.

"Oh boy..." Chip spoke up, grabbing Dale and clinging to him, as if for comfort.

"Was this a good idea?" Dale asked the three passengers that sat in a frozen state in the seats. Their mouths seeming to be working fine as they opened and closed them in shock, yet their voices seeming to be on mute within their mouths since no noise came from any of them.

They, slowly, unbuckled their belts, standing in a fearful state. Sora was the first to move, his steps heading towards the door much to his friends' horror. Upon arriving at the door there was a soft hissing sound as it began to open and lower itself as stairs to the ground, landing upon the marshlands and leaving Sora trying to peer from the murky haze that surrounded them. Squinting to get a better view, the brunette saw no signs of human life, just wildlife and the occasional movement of something within the marshes.

"So..." He managed to get out in a small whisper, "Shall we go look around?" He turned, looking at Kairi and Riku as they blinked at him, their voices on pause as they processed what he said, was he _serious_?


	3. Chapter 2

**Ugh! Writing this takes forever! I really have been overpowered lately with school work getting me too tired to even continue writing anything. So, this is me, giving you Chapter 2. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Characters they are copyright to Square Enix and Disney. **

**Please follow, favourite and review. ^^**

**~Our Bleeding Shadow**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh!" Kairi groaned as she looked around herself in dismay. Blackened vines hung from the branches of the trees in thick clumps giving them the visible look of rags to any onlookers. Chirps sung out from crickets, even the occasional croaks from frogs and toads that lived around them in the marshes. The red head grumbled to herself before stepping over a log and grabbing onto Sora's arm to stop herself from losing her footing and falling into the sludge below.

"Stop your moaning, Kairi." Riku spoke to her in his usual bored tone, causing him to get a glare from her despite him looking the other way. She muttered to herself about rudeness and disrespect toward friends. Sora chuckled at the two of them, knowing they were like this all the time now and sometimes they would even argue about what was best for him, which did bother him a little.

Surveying their surroundings, the older male let out a sigh, turning to peer through the murkiness at his two friends. Giving them a small shrug, Sora let a frown take over his face as he pondered on the matter. They'd been walking for _ages_ and still they had failed to come across any life form that was human or intelligible enough to communicate with them. Kairi shifted slightly as she felt herself sinking into the sludge and she dragged Sora closer to Riku as a result of stopping them getting eaten by the black mud that clamped onto their feet. Every step was a battle since they had to pull their feet out of the sticky embrace to move.

"I'm already tired, stupid muck." Sora grumbled as he nearly fell into the mud for the thirteenth time since they had been out. Rolling his eyes lightly, the platinum haired boy took hold of his friend's arm, stopping him from meeting the ground head on, "Thanks, Riku."

"You're welcome." Riku told him kindly, ruffling his hair in a certain way to tease the brunette. His action was replied with a goofy grin as Sora regained his footing and nodded as an okay for Riku to release him, which he did reluctantly. Kairi stayed silent during this as Riku turned and continued on his way, reaching the actual ground and stepped out from the sludge. Doing his best, Sora followed after him, stepping in the spots Riku had to limit the chances of him taking swimming lessons in the murky 'water'.

Sighing, Kairi followed after the naive male, watching him cautiously in case he did fall. Feeling her eyes on him, Sora looked at her, glancing over his shoulder to get a better look. He smiled slightly and she was startled into smiling back at him.

"What?" He asked her, looking forward for a moment as he also stepped out of the sludge and then turned to face her fully as she stepped directly in front of him. Holding out his hand, the brunette offered to help her out. Kairi took it, grinning to herself and ignoring the funny look she got from her jealous friend that stood to the left of the two of them. His aqua marine eyes bored into her, seeming to burn into her skin, making her shiver as she let Sora pull her onto the dead grass that was damp from the hazy air.

"Nothing." Kairi breathed her reply, looking around herself once more. The trees were all crumbling and dying, even the ground had patches of soil showing where the grass had died and left a balding spot. She winced when she saw a ratted squirrel run across the grass, smashing straight into one of the dying trees before changing direction completely and disappearing out of sight.

Sora had been watching the squirrel and he pulled a discomforted face at the sight. His childlike mind thinking it was sad to see a animal in such a poor state. Turning to Riku, Sora sniffed slightly, "This place is bad news."

"I know..." A soft agreement came from the tall male.

"That squirrel isn't well."

"I know."

Sora bit his lip softly, looking at the ground, "I'm scared..." He admitted quietly, just loud enough for Kairi to hear. She slipped her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze as she looked to Riku whose eyes were fixed on their adjoined hands. He let them flicker to Kairi's face long enough to raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"I'm not a big fan of this place." The red head snapped at Riku, "Stop being so judgmental." She then turned her nose up, angling her face so it looked up to the covered sky.

Rolling his eyes, Riku let his eyes flicker to the small frame of the brunette that stood next to Kairi in an unusual silent state. Sora's sapphire eyes were fixed firmly on a point on the ground and he didn't even look up when Riku spoke his name softly. Oh, how he loved those eyes, the twinkle of life in them would always play with the platinum's emotions whatever he was feeling.

At this moment in time, Riku would do anything to hold Sora in his arms while he got over his fear, or hold his hand in Kairi's place. But he couldn't since Kairi was here and already worming her way onto Sora. Despite the fact that Sora was a little slow on picking up on these things - okay, scratch that, _very_ slow - she would soon have her claws deep enough into the brunette that he might never want to speak with Riku ever again, ruining his shot with him.

Suddenly, those cobalt eyes were locked with his, making him divert his gaze instantly as Sora tilted his head, observing his friend. He noticed how uncomfortable Riku seemed and looked at Kairi getting a similar reaction.

"Is something wrong?" the brunette asked his two friends as they glanced at each other. Were they keeping a secret from him? Maybe they were secretly _dating_!? His eyes searched their faces as they approached his question, observing what he had just asked.

"Uh, well..." Riku began, "No... Nothing." His reply was met with the nodding agreement of the red haired female beside Sora.

"This place is just really uncomfortable." She added on, giving his hand a small squeeze making the brunette smile faintly at them both. Satisfied.

Riku felt like he'd dodged a bullet, admitting his feelings now would be too soon, for both of them. Kairi seemed to feel this too. The relief was evident on her face as she raised her oceanic eyes to the sky, looking at the thick haze that blocked the soft blues - if that was even the colour of the sky here - from view.

_Darkness_. That was what Riku felt crawling around them, whispering to him. His heart sung out to it since the line between his light and darkness was very thin already. It was putting him on edge. He jumped slightly when he felt the hand on his arm, shaking him out of his daze - he must've zoned out without realising. As his eyes adjusted he saw the worried face of his younger friend before him.

"Riku, you okay?" Sora's question left his lips as he studied the silverette That stood before him. Those aqua marine eyes locking onto his face then trailing down to his lips as he tried to focus on the question.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. I zoned out." Riku apologised, "The darkness in this place is overpowering."

"Okay. You just suddenly stopped responding, it worried me." Sora smiled, showing the kindness that resounded within him. Feeling the darkness recoil at the light the younger keyblade wielder was radiating, the silverette let a smile snake onto his face.

"Sorry. I'll try not to do it again." He promised. Getting a small nod, he spotted Kairi watching him with concern. The red head's eyes searching for something, _anything_, that would tell her what was up.

Sora turned lightly, hearing something deep in the trees. A woman's soft singing voice reaching his ears as he listened intently. Kairi slammed her hands over her years, wincing as if she had just heard something horrible. Beautiful words reached him and he started to stumble toward the sound, getting grabbed by Riku who stopped him in his tracks. Strong arms wrapped round his waist as the silverette stopped him proceeding further.

A dull haze echoed in his eyes as Sora continued to try and walk into danger, not actually controlling what his body was being commanded to do. Growing more worried, Riku pulled Sora into him more, not wanting the brunette to wander into the trap that was beckoning him.

"Sora..." Riku whispered to him as he continued to try and tangle himself from the silverette's grasp. Noticing the hypnotised look that had crossed onto the Keyblade's Chosen One's face, he looked at Kairi whose oceanic eyes showed pain from whatever she was hearing. It was much different to the wallowing sobs that reached Riku's ears and the beautiful singing that was graced upon the brunette's hearing.

Kairi fell to her knees, yelling loudly like her ear drums were being stabbed viciously. Sora didn't react, still trying to pull free of Riku's embrace and wander toward the singing. The soft words were still calling to him.

"Sora, snap out of it!" Riku yelled, moving back, dragging Sora a little further from the trees.

"I... Must..." Sora spoke with a toneless voice, causing Riku's insides to feel like lead. Something was messing with Sora, _his_ Sora, he'd kill it when he found it.

"No! Snap out of it!" The silverette pleaded, pulling Sora back a bit more only to slip and fall to the ground. He crashed to the floor as Sora got free and drifted toward the trees, "Sora! No!"

The haze swallowed Sora long before he reached the trees, obscuring him from view as Riku hurried to his feet. Rushing over to Kairi, he yanked her up roughly as he heard the sobs stop. Round about the time where the weeping cut off, Kairi let her hands fall from her ears. She gasped as she heard the blissful silence that hovered around them.

Riku cursed, slamming his fist into the wiry bark of the dying tree beside him, feeling it splinter as his fist made contact.

Grimacing, the red haired female walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder as she shot him a small sympathetic smile. Sadness was visible in her eyes as they locked on Riku's, "We'll find him."

Just three words. But those three words made Riku nod, his muscles tensing in anger. Kairi saw the determination set in his aquamarine eyes and withdrew her hands. They'd find Sora, even if it took them years to do it.

* * *

_Everything hurt. Cuts littered his body as he lay there on the ground, his breathing fast and erratic as he tried to calm himself from the amount of pain that was rippling through him. Grinding his teeth together, the brunette tried to move his arm. Even if it simply moved above his head, it would mean he was one step closer to being able to move his whole self. Then he'd escape. _

_His mind was clouded and dazed as he tried to pinpoint exactly what happened, "Riku..." He mumbled. Remembering the last thing was the silverette throwing himself in front of his friend just as there was a giant stream of darkness chucked at him. _

_He then choked, feeling tears in his eyes. If Riku was dead... It would be because of him! _

_"R-Riku!" He yelled, his voice growing stronger as he called for the silverette saviour. A low chuckle made him freeze as he turned, seeing Riku stood there, his silver locks framing his face like they usually did. Yet, something was different about the way Riku looked, despite looking like he had before. _

_"Sora, how I longed to hear you shout for me." Riku taunted, walking toward him. His aqua marine eyes fixed on the brunette's beaten form. The gaze made Sora squirm, uncomfortable with the stare, "But I thought I beat you up enough that you wouldn't wake." _

_"W-What? You did t-this!?" Sora exclaimed, looking at his friend in shock, hurt and betrayal. The cruel smirk that spread on the silverette's face just confirmed his suspicions and he managed a small shake of his head. _

_"Now. You're going to join me in the darkness. We'll rule all!" Riku then summoned his keyblade, stopping so he was standing directly over the younger male who stared up at him in fear. _

_Swallowing down the lead balloon that appeared in his throat, Sora snapped his eyes shut as he heard Riku bring the keyblade down. _

* * *

"RIKU!" Sora yelled, shooting upright from where he lay on the ground. His breathing was unbelievably fast and came out in soft pants as he looked around him. Shaking his head, he placed his hand over his heart, panting in shock of what just happened. It had happened _again_, he'd collapsed. Groaning with the effort, he climbed to his feet.

Beneath him the dead grass seemed to have disintegrated where he had been lying. Biting his lower lip, the brunette shrugged off the uneasy feeling that had started creeping up his spine. Putting him on edge. What had that been about!? He'd fallen into darkness once more but this time it had been Riku putting him there. What message was his heart sending to him?

Grumbling, Sora clenched his fists, shaking his head. That would never happen, Riku'd never betray him... Right?

"How can I be sure?" His voice snaked out from him, echoing around him as he fell deeper into confusion and knew that as of this moment, he was sunk. Sinking faster than a weight tied to a lead ball. Closing his eyes, he let out a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, the shock hit him. Where were Riku and Kairi? Weren't they with him?

Snapping his eyes open, the brunette looked around himself at his unfamiliar surroundings. They were empty of the silverette and red head that had been with him. Had he wandered off and got lost without realising it before he collapsed?

"What about the singing..." Sora then questioned the air. His eyes flickered around for something to either help him and point him in the right direction or something that was dangerous so he could run in the other direction. There was nothing, just dead trees and the darkened mist. His cerulean eyes glanced around once more before he started to walk in a random direction, making sure to keep an eye out for danger.

"_Why can't it be perfect__?_" A soft song sounded out, it sounded nearby. He bit his lower lip, chewing on it as he drifted toward the voice. Keeping the noise he made as low as possible. The brunette's ears picking out how soft it sounded, not like the tone he heard earlier, "_This love's not even real._"

Sora's heart seemed to sing along, even though he'd never even heard the song before. Stepping over a few branches, he grew closer.

"_Why don't I cry for you?_" Sora blinked lightly, listening to the beauty the voice carried within it, "_Love was dead from the start._"

He soon reached the edge of a clearing, hiding in the dying bushes as he noticed a girl. She was standing in the center of the clearing, her raven hair flowing round her shoulders and her skin was sickly and pale. It was marble white in the low lighting of the forest.

"_I don't want you, I don't need you._" The lovely singing was coming from her. She clasped her hands together, continuing her song, "_I'll forget you, it doesn't matter._"

The keyblade wielder found his breath caught in his throat, his mind captivated by the song.

"_I will play along, writing our song._" She stepped forward, swinging her arms out, "_We are perfect. I love you._"

Recognition tugged at Sora's mind as he stayed crouched where he was, but no name came to him.

"_No, this is all wrong. Why aren't you gone? I know you're not that strong~_" Giving a small twirl, she raised her arms into the air, raising her volume slightly.

"_Don't listen to me. We'll always be. So perfectly happy._" Sora shifted his weight so he could get comfortable, enjoying the song. Though, he couldn't figure out the meaning of it.

The girl then did some harmonizing, like an invisible track was playing in her mind. It sent tingles of goosebumps running over Sora's skin, "Wow..." He mumbled to himself.

"_The lies you succumb to, blissfully unaware. I don't know how you can't see through my facade._" She sang, just as she did, Sora fell forward, faceplanting the grass. Startling the singing female, she spun round, looking at him with wide eyes. Her mouth falling open in a little 'o' in surprise.

"Ugh..." Sora groaned softly, pushing himself up. His fingers went to his lip which he had bitten on the way down, causing it to bleed, "Ow..."

"You!" She squeaked, turning and darting off into the trees. The brunette looked up, a little confused and looked the way she had gone, tilting his head. What had that been about? Did that girl know him?

He pushed himself to his feet, looking around himself in a confused manner as he then walked a little further into the clearing. A shining object caught his eyes making him drag his feet over to it, falling to his knees in order to lift it from the grass. It was a small locket. Maybe it had fallen off the girl? He frowned, noticing the shape, it looked so familiar. Why couldn't he figure out where he'd seen this locket and the girl before?

Glinting gold, the locket was resting in the palm of his hand as he studied it. The gentle curved heart dead in the centre. His breath hitched in his throat as he recognised the Kingdom Hearts moon, why wasn't it clear to him before?

Thinking back to the girl, her eyes burned into his mind, making him choke slightly on the air. Those neon eyes that struck a chord of recognition in his mind, where had he seen them before. Wracking his brain, the brunette struggled to find an answer, biting down on his lower lip in thought.

"Who was she?" He whispered to himself as he stood, placing the charm in his pocket for safe keeping. Glancing around, he continued to puzzle on it, letting himself drift toward the trees to leave the clearing. In his absence of mind, he didn't notice exactly where his feet were taking him, until...

**THUMP!**

"Ah!" Sora gasped, stumbling back, his hand shooting up to his face which was stinging from the impact that was made. He'd walked straight into the, now, crumbling tree and taken a face full of the blackened bark. Shaking his head slightly, he grumbled to himself, rubbing the forming bump that was rising on his forehead, "Ouch..."

Glaring at the obstacle in his way, he stepped around it. Walking into the forest once more and leaving the clearing behind.

"Where did that thing come from?" The brunette whined to himself, getting a headache from the force of impact. _Stupid tree..._

* * *

Lower lighting meant the sun was beginning to set and Riku was getting fairly annoyed and worried. Annoyed with Kairi since she had gone into her silent, panic mode and worried since they still hadn't found the keyblade wielder they were looking for. Nowhere. That's where Sora was. They'd been walking for ages and still had not seen hide nor hair of him. Just where had the brunette vanished to?

As him and Kairi still dragged their feet in search, they noticed a thin line of torches that had been lit, lighting a path. Glancing at each other they made the silent decision to see where it leads. The red haired female took the lead, her eyes glinting in the lighting.

Though the murky haze blocked the torches from view further down the path the fiery orange glow still emitted from within the darkness. Giving them some sign the passage was safe. Her pink dress was slightly orange in the colour of the lighting as she started down the path, looking around her for any signs of danger. The silverette following behind, his aqua marine orbs taking in as much detail as the mist would let him. Silently, he cursed the singing creature that had lured Sora away. Who knows what trouble Sora had ran into.

"Riku," Kairi spoke, her voice cutting the silence, she looked over her shoulder at him, "Do you think Sora will be okay?"

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself." Shrugging, the older male brushed it off. But, secretly, he doubted his statement. Sora could be a little too trusting at times. What if a creature lured him further into a trap? Then what?

"But... Are you positive... You know Sora, a simple minded child at most." Kairi mumbled, facing forward again as she awaited Riku's answer.

He stopped walking, pausing momentarily while he thought. _She's right... Sora is too simple minded. Thinking the most positive even when there was only negative._ Riku concluded silently, looking at the ground as he then continued walking. Speeding up slightly to catch up with his friend. She glanced at him, her cerulean eyes so much like Sora's, it drove his gut insane.

"I know... I sound so stupid. But I care for Sora, Riku, why can't you just accept the competition?" She whispered, instinctively lowering her voice.

"Because!" Riku snapped, bristling that she'd brought this conversation up when Sora was missing! "He's my friend first! I've loved him longer than you've known him!"

"Whoa..." The red head held her hands up in defeat, knowing that it's best if she dropped the argument for now. This wasn't going to help them find Sora any faster. Giving a curt nod, the silverette glared at her before finally looking away. Leaving Kairi a little stunned to say the least. She looked at the floor uncomfortably as she realised Riku more than likely hated her because of her undeniable feelings for Sora.

He kept silent as they came to the end of the path, looking out on the giant lake they had stumbled upon, "Wow..." Was all that Riku managed to say just as Kairi yelled, "IT'S FREAKIN' HUGE!"

The silverette looked to his friend, "Now that was an over reaction..."

"Shut up!" Kairi smirked, "Yours was an under reaction."

"There's no such thing!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

Their voices rose slowly till they were yelling at each other. The red head trying to make herself seem taller, going up on her tip toes. During their fight the wind picked up, now letting out a grinding screech that made them freeze, looking around them. The mist curling round their frames as they stayed as still as possible.

"What was that?" The young girl whispered afraid, grabbing onto Riku's arm in fear.

Riku shrugged, "No idea... But I don't want to find out."

Laughter then filled the air as two figures stepped out of the trees, looking at the two trembling teens in amusement. One was male and had a familiar mane of red spikes. Axel. His green eyes glinted mischievously as the smaller female figure beside him let out the screech again.

"You should have seen your faces!" Axel smirked, snickering softly to himself. This caused the girl beside him to grasp her stomach as she laughed, trying to bundle in her laughter as she relived the moment again and again.

"I'm sorry... We couldn't resist..." She gasped, tears falling from her blue eyes as she tried to stop her laughter.

"Oh ha ha." Kairi muttered sarcastically, folding her arms as the female opposite them brushed her blue locks out of her eyes.

"Ahh... That's something I won't forget for awhile." She replied, "Anyway, King Mickey sent us to come find you. Since you walked off and Chip and Dale had no means of contacting you."

Meeting each other's eyes, Kairi and Riku gave small nods, showing they understood. Axel looked at the blue haired girl, his girlfriend, Mervil.

"Wait... We're missing someone." The Pyro spoke up, looking around for the bubbly male that he finally noticed was missing, "Where's Sora?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes! It's done! *private party* **

**Mervil is not my OC but my friend Lizz's (POD00) who gave me permission to use Mervil in this story. THANKS Princess! X3**

**Once again, I don't own the characters made by Square Enix or Disney, just my OCs and Lizz owns Mervil. **

**Sorry for the poorly written quality. T^T **

**~ Our Bleeding Shadow**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 3 is done. I really struggled finding time since my summer is busy this year. Who knew I'd manage to get a life and such? ._.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I really did not think this was going to even reach the 4,000 word range but I did it and I'm happy. So please enjoy wise cracks and silly humour that comes from my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all rights go to Square Enix and Disney. I only own my OCs and Mervil belongs to Lizz (POD00). **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A small flickering fire stood out against the blackness that clung round the four teens that sat on the charcoaled logs that they'd rolled over for seats. Their eyes fixed firmly on the flame that was burning in the centre of their makeshift circle. Each pair of their eyes showing the dancing flames within; the red head Pyro chucked another stick onto the burning pile, watching the fire flare up more.

The flickering embers chucked cinders into the sky and they fell softly like orange snow onto the ground. Tucking her blue hair behind her ear, Mervil looked at the other two as they continued to tell her and Axel about the events that happened soon after arriving.

"So, this screeching-slash-sobbing happened and Sora became a hypnotized zombie?" She blinked, looking to Riku for confirmation. Getting a grim nod from him, she felt her stomach sink, "Great..."

"Sora can't have gone far." Axel tried to reassure them all but Kairi shot him a look, making him fall silent.

"It's Sora. He can go very far." She grumbled, folding her arms.

Axel shrugged, "I know. I was just trying to be positive." His emerald eyes flashed in the lighting as he turned to look at Mervil. In her left hand she held a long stick that she was using as a poker and poked the sticks within the flames again in order to keep the fire burning.

Mervil's blue hair had fallen over her shoulder again and now was blowing in the soft breeze. It had taken a lot of convincing to stop Kairi and Riku continuing the search since it was getting darker, hence night fall and it would be dangerous to keep going. Sora on the other hand, they just had to hope he could hold out for the night. Neither of them were happy about just leaving Sora to fend for himself, they knew how that could end up.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Riku ran his hand through his silver locks. His heart falling as he imagined Sora in more danger than usual. Why was he sitting around? Sora needed him! Kairi seemed to have the same thoughts rushing through her head, her eyes fixed firmly on the trees. The female bluenette sat to the left of Kairi coughed, folding her arms slightly to get their attention.

"I know you're dying to help him. But guys, even I'm fighting the urge to jump to my feet and run to find him. Sora's like a younger brother to me." She told the two of the worried friends of the missing brunette.

Riku raised his head, flicking his eyes to Mervil, nodding faintly. But still, the urge in his gut was too strong to be put at rest. Kairi glanced at Riku before looking at Axel. The Pyro's hand was outstretched toward the fire, the familiar look of excitement and mischievousness flashing within his persian green eyes.

"Leave it." There was the warning from Axel's girlfriend which made him withdraw his hand, scowling lightly as Mervil turned and shook her head, "I don't want to cause a forest fire."

Rolling his eyes, Axel looked at Kairi, "She doesn't even let me in the kitchen."

"I don't blame her." The young female replied, giggling slightly, "There'd be an explosion."

"Thank you! Someone who understands my actions!" The bluenette exclaimed, throwing her hands up to the sky.

Folding his arms, the Pyro acted offended, "I can enter areas that fires occur more than others and not cause a fire, I'll have you know."

"You set the garden on fire."

"... The grass was way too close to where I was practicing."

"The whole garden is grass."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"..."

Mervil smirked at Axel's silence. Which, in turn, made Axel a little annoyed. He stuck his tongue out at her, thinking carefully.

"At least I don't 'accidently' use my mind control to make Demyx run into walls." He muttered under his breath.

Mervil's mouth fell open, "Well, one reason for that is you don't _have _mind control." She retorted, sticking her tongue out in reply to his immature action earlier. Her blue eyes glinted, the humour appearing in them.

The sliverette was quickly becoming a little annoyed, but he stayed silent. This would be perfect as an opportunity to slip away. Unbeknownst to all three of the people he was sitting with, he stood, walking back toward the trees. Only glancing back at them once he reached the outline of the clearing. Satisfied they still hadn't noticed his absence, he slipped through the trunks, once again in the concealed haze of the deeper forest.

Stepping over a few raised roots, Riku then began his search, calling Sora's name softly into the wind. He maneuvered the best he could through the growth of the forest, kicking himself mentally for not bringing a light. Biting his lower lip, his aquamarine eyes flickered around, trying to see the familiar silhouette of the brunette that he was searching for.

Seeing nothing, Riku sighed, looking around himself. Then he heard a twig snap, he froze. Turning, looking around for the thing that was approaching him. He saw three figures and was immediately put on guard. Summoning his keyblade as a defense, he awaited them to get into view. One was slimmer than the other two.

"Antonia, are you sure you saw that little keyblade wielder?" A man's voice asked, it was gentle but Riku could hear that anger that was laced within the underlying tones.

"Yes! He was in the clearing. I was singing and he fell out of the bushes." The slim figure responded, Antonia.

"Are you positive it was him?" The man asked again, the third just stayed silent.

"Of course! I'd recognise those blue eyes and that unruly head of brown spikes any where." She snapped, then her silhouette moved, she had folded her arms. Riku's breath caught in his throat. _Sora!_

The man that did the talking nodded, "I'll crush that little brat and make him pay." His voice was now a growl. Sora was in _trouble, _he had to do something! The three figures then drifted away, talking about how they were going to take revenge. The most evil parts reaching Riku's ears making his heart hammer in his chest. He had to find Sora before them.

Speeding up, Riku was now sprinting, weaving in an out of the trees. In his head was the firm picture of him arriving too late and that group finding Sora first. He couldn't let it happen, he wouldn't.

* * *

Pulling himself up into the branches, Sora grunted again, ignoring the grazes on his legs from falling the last several times he'd tried to pull himself up. His struggle with getting up just fuelled his ambition until, finally, he was sitting upon the branches. Dangling his legs over the side, he looked down at the ground as he heard a blood thirsty howl fill the air. After that he pulled his legs up, climbing a little higher into the tree.

"I want Riku." He mumbled to himself quietly as he leaned against the wiry trunk that was the center of the tree, using the branches to balance himself. Bringing his knees to his chest, he buried his face into them. Silence, that's all that reached him now. The numbing sound of silence. Sora didn't know how much more he could take, he was either going to get killed, eaten alive, or be driven insane. He wanted his friend. Sora wanted Riku.

Holding in the warm, salty tears that threatened to fall, the brunette choked slightly on the lump that had risen in his throat. Nothing had gone right, the darkness was making his head spin and he was lost to top it all off. In his heart he hoped that Kairi and Riku were okay or maybe even the king had found them. Then he'd have no need to keep panicking.

Raising his head, Sora looked ahead of him, looking at the leaves that topped the branches, the dead ones that fell from their home onto the ground where they lay to rot. How could a world with so much potential be so bland? Everything was dying...

Would Sora die here too?

"Riku... I don't want to die... Not yet. Please find me." Sora whispered softly to himself, curling up more. Reburying his face into his knees, the brunette let the first tear slip free. A strangle choke cutting through the silence.

His eyes started to sting as the tears kept falling and the foul air struggled to make his eyes sting more. Soft sobs echoed out from him as he sat there, wallowing in a pitiful silence. The brunette couldn't help it, his heart felt like it had left him all alone in the suffocating darkness, it wasn't fair!

Noise below caused him to freeze as he cut off his sobs and adjusted his position. Glancing below, he saw a dark figure disguised by the fog. They were mumbling to themselves. Sora watched silently before leaping out the tree, pouncing on the person.

"OW!" Came a shout as the two of them crashed to the ground.

Ignoring the voice, the brunette took the advantage to start hitting them on the head repeatedly. Yelling abuse down at the pinned figure.

"JESUS! SORA IS THAT YOU!? IF YOU DON'T GET OFF I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL WAKE AND YOU'LL HAVE SLEPT FOR ANOTHER GODDAMN YEAR!"

The shout was familiar, almost sounded like, "... Riku?"

"UGH!" Came the frustrated yell from the platinum haired boy beneath him. Clambering off, the brunette bit his lip. A little embarrassed for beating his friend like that, at least Riku knew he wasn't off guard. Riku pushed himself up off the ground, looking to Sora. His aquamarine eyes were cold and narrowed, "What the hell was _that_!?"

"Sorry! I thought you were someone else! I would never have jumped on you or hit you if I had known it was you! I really am sorry! I didn't know it was you! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" Sora threw his arms round Riku's waist, burying his face into his chest as the platinum haired male sat there in disbelief.

"Sora?" He gently questioned, opening his mouth to continue.

"I really am sorry! I promise I'll give you every bit of munny I find! I'll stay far away from you and Kairi and team up with Donald and Goofy again! Just please! Don't hit me!" The brunette's voice was muffled since he was rambling into Riku's chest. Riku rolled his eyes gently.

"Sora-" He tried again.

"I mean it! I'll give you all my sea-salt ice cream! I'll tell Roxas that I'm not allowed it anymore! I'll be your slave! Don't hurt-"

"Sora!" Riku yelled, interrupting him. Sora looked up at his older friend timidly, giving him a shaky, forced smile.

"Yes?"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hit you." Riku told him gently, this caused Sora to blink and draw back. Already, Riku missed the brunette's warmth of him against his chest. Rubbing his eyes, Sora yawned softly.

"I'm tired, 'Ku." He mumbled softly, leaning into Riku and closing his eyes. The unruly head of brunette spikes now resting on Riku's shoulder. Blinking lightly, the older male watched as the brunette fell asleep, his breathing slow and steady as he dreamt. A small smile curled onto his lips as he glanced around, he'd found him, but now, he had to keep him safe.

* * *

Kairi looked at the two older teens as they discussed what to do. Riku had snuck off, leaving the rest of them unaware until now. She clenched her fist, grumbling to herself. That crafty male had done it so he'd find Sora and act as if she didn't care. He'd done it for cheap shots to sway Sora's affection to him. Wait. No. Riku wasn't like that, he'd never forcefully make Sora like him.

Giving a gentle sigh, she watched Mervil look around them seeing if Riku would return with Sora or if he was returning at all. Those blue eyes skimmed around as she took in the details around them. Her lower lip being drawn into her mouth as she bit down on it.

"Damn, where could he have got to?" She muttered, looking at Axel as if for an answer. Giving a shrug, the red headed pyro seemed just as confused as Mervil.

"No idea. He can't of gone far." Axel replied, folding his arms. He looked to Kairi, "Is he that worried about Sora he snuck off?"

"Must've been." Kairi mumbled softly, blinking up at the tall male.

Nodding, Axel looked at Mervil, "We'll go looking for him." He told her, "You, me and Kairi." Then the redhead started walking out of the clearing toward the forest trees. Mervil blinked at him, still biting her bottom lip in worry as she watched Kairi trail after her boyfriend.

"Fine. But if we don't find him after an hour, we settle down for the night!" She grumbled, warning Axel and Kairi of the consequences. Giving a small nod, the younger female followed the tall redhead into the trees and Mervil jogged after them to keep up.

"I'm serious!" She yelled again after their retreating figures. Running to catch up.

* * *

_Coldness clung to his skin like a thick blanket that he couldn't shrug off as Sora walked along the thick path that led to the destination that the King had asked him to check out. Nothing was adding up as he walked along it. Despite the lanterns each side of the path, the further down he went the darker it got. Chills ran up his spine as if they were having races up and down his back and his mind was in overdrive.  
_

_Where was Riku when he needed him? He could sure use some comforting now. _

_Owls hooted above him as he walked, his cerulean eyes flickering around as he picked up speed. He really disliked this, why hadn't no one offered to come with him?  
_

_"Why did they send me alone?" Sora mumbled softly as he came to the end of the path. Looking at the building in front of him, the place was an old hut. It looked deserted and darkness hung around it in thick clouds. It made his skin crawl, "Yikes."_

_The windows were shattered and glass lay on the grass outside tangled in the overgrowing vines that grew in large groups on the ground and up the side of the hut. A twig snapped to the left of him and Sora jumped, hurrying over to the hut. It had to be safer in there than out here, right?_

_Slipping inside, Sora shut the door, peering out of the window. His eyes wide with fright as he peeked out into the darkness. Pleading that it was one of the others, maybe Riku trying to spook him or Axel teasing him as always. Grumbling softly, he kept watching outside for any sighs of the thing or person that snapped that twig. Biting his lower lip, he kept looking out of the shattered window. _

_"No one is there." Came a raspy voice from behind him. _

_Freezing, Sora spun round. Before him stood a figure in the Orginization XIII coat, only the cruel smirk could be seen as the hood shadowed the rest of their face. _

_"W-What do you want?" Sora stammered, summoning his keyblade in fear. But it wouldn't appear in his hands, terror rattled through his body as he started to shake as he had no means to defend himself._

_"Your heart." The figure replied, taking a step closer. Their smirk never faltering as they backed Sora into the window, "It's such a fine sample." He paused in front of the brunette. Reaching down, they pressed a finger to Sora's chest. Fearfully, Sora tried to move away, but his back was pressed partially to the wall and partially into the shattered window. _

_"N-No! Get off!" Sora yelled loudly, trying to knock their hand away in fear of what they were trying to do. He gasped as they dug their nail into his flesh, it felt as if it had pierced straight through his skin._

_"Don't resist, boy." The figure rasped again, digging their __nail in more, "Let me pollute you." Suddenly, darkness was fired into his heart making Sora freeze up as he turned rigid and cold. Shaking uncontrollably, the brunette felt the darkness race round his body, battling for control of his heart.  
_

_"No!" Sora yelled, feeling is skin grow colder as the light within him started to fail and lose the battle, "No! I don't want to!" _

_"Stop resisting. Join us, boy." The figure told Sora in one final echo before his light gave in and darkness carried him away. _

* * *

"No! No!" Sora shot awake, clinging to the sleeping figure beside him, "No!" His eyes then drifted to the figure, as if realising he wasn't alone and his shock was evident when his eyes fell on Riku. Shuffling back, he watched as Riku turned to look at him, seeming to have woke from Sora's constant yelling in his sleep. Tilting his head, the silverette sighed softly.

"Bad dream?" He asked the brunette. Giving a slow nod, Sora looked at the floor. His eyes fixed on a dead beetle as Riku sighed softly, moving a little closer, "Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see."

Sora looked up at his silverette friend then, "How can you be so sure?" He mumbled softly, curious to why Riku sounded so positive that he'd be okay... He didn't even _know_ of Sora dreaming of the darkness. Riku sighed softly, brushing his thumb over Sora's cheek.

"It's you. I know you'll be fine. Your heart is one of the purest ones." He told the brunette caringly, his eyes showing kindness he hardly ever showed, "With darkness that is. But you have only a grain. You're fantastic, Sora. That's how I know."

"But-" Sora started, his eyes filling with confusion but also gratefulness.

"No buts. I'm telling the truth." Riku then told him, taking his hands, he stood. Pulling Sora up too, Riku then looked around, "Come on, let's go find Kairi, Mervil and Axel."

"Mervil and Axel are here too!?" Sora exclaimed, looking at him, "But won't the darkness in this place tip Mervil over?"

"Uh, maybe..." The silverette blinked, giving a shrug since he didn't really know. The brunette looked at him, grabbing his wrist in worry then, fear recognisable on his face.

"We have to find them!" He pleaded Riku, tugging on his arm and walking quickly in panic. Riku was tugged along in tow and he looked around nervously with those aquamarine eyes of his. Keeping an eye out for those people who wanted to hurt Sora, he wouldn't let them lay a finger on Sora if he could help it. Sora was his to protect. The brunette dragged him along, looking around for the blunette and her pyro boyfriend and also they childhood redhead they'd grown up with.

Riku fell into walking behind him, his arm feeling as if though it could be torn from its socket with the amount of force Sora was pulling him. Those cerulean eyes were filled with fear and hope as they widened and they walked. Nothing could prepare the silverette for what he felt when the brunette looked so vulnerable, he just wanted to cradle him until he was once again his hyper-bubbly self.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" The question was barely spoken, just a mumble as the younger male looked over his shoulder and into those aquamarine eyes of his friend's in a questioning way. Biting his lip, Sora regarded his friend, waiting for an answer to the heavy, burdening question.

"Of course. They have Axel." Riku replied, brushing off the brunette's growing worry. He placed the hand that wasn't being tugged on Sora's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze and his friend was greeted with a warm smile. One that rarely crossed of Riku's face.

Sora stopped, blinking at his friend in shock, "Whoa... That smile's nice... You should use it more often." He pointed out to Riku, the trademark goofy grin spreading on his face as he then started walking again. Humming to himself, the Keyblade's Chosen had a bounce in his step, showing the silverette had eased his worries. Now he had his carefree side showing and it radiated light that even Riku felt his own light trying to move away from it. As long as he had Sora, there was nothing for him to fear. As long as he had Sora, he didn't have to fear the darkness invading his heart.

"I only use it 'round you. You're my best friend." The silverette managed to tell the younger boy without bludgeoning him or being spiteful, it felt... Nice.

"Then," Sora blinked, thinking, "I'll have to be around you more often, okay?" He grinned again, his eyes lighting up like sky blue lights that sparkled with such joy that even the older boy could feel the warmness spreading through him as if the light was something contagious. Since it was Sora, it more than likely was contagious but, for once, Riku couldn't complain. It was nice. Feeling the younger's joy flood through him.

"Okay." He chuckled, ruffling those unruly brunette spikes of the other's.

"I'm always gonna stick with you, 'Ku." The soft, mumbled reply came.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Even if you run away again. I'll follow and catch up, like the last time, 'Ku."

"I know you will."

"I promise you. I'll never give up on you."

The last sentence made the silverette freeze, his eyes drifting down to lock with Sora's as he choked on his words. He was temporarily incapable of a reply and blinked. Looking at the ground, he managed to choke out a short question, "Y-You mean that?"

"Every word." Sora promised, holding out his hand with his pinky outstretched, "It's a pinky."

Riku then hooked his pinky with the brunette's, unable to help the wide grin that spread on his face in happiness and relief with what the other had said. If Sora never left then he was fine and he'd promised too. Sora rarely broke promises, almost never.

"Thank you." The older mumbled softly, hugging the smaller male tightly into him as he gratefully thought over the conversation they had just had between them. Tears welled in his eyes and he muttered a small curse, wiping them away before refusing to let them fall. He wasn't going to cry, he was going to be stronger than that. Sora was his to protect and he didn't need a weak best friend protecting him.

"Nothing but the truth, 'Ku, I swear." The younger told his friend softly, a smile worming its way onto his face as he gleefully looked up at his friend over his shoulder.

Chuckling lightly, the silverette then nodded, "Of course, Sora. I don't doubt you." And he didn't, the brunette always told him the truth even if he had to lie to him at times to keep him safe it always ended with him telling him the truth at the end anyway. Nothing was new with Sora's behaviour.

The day the younger acted differently, then Riku would begin to worry, of course... Like that would happen. The uniqueness with Sora was that he was always postive and saw things on the bright side, most of the time anyway. Only once or twice Sora had seen the negative and that was with Donald and Goofy and once or twice when they were younger. Like that time his cat ran away and drowned in the water. Sora had been saddened so much he refused to even get out of his bed. It took Riku and several ice creams to coax him out of the house after that incident.

* * *

After at least fifty minutes of Axel leading them in circles, Kairi was ready to rip her hair out. Her usual calm outside self was slowly wittling away to a person, that frankly, Kairi preferred to not become. Mervil ran her hand through her blue locks and sighed again for, at least, the eighteenth time in the passing time of three minutes. Her eyes locked on Axel as he looked around rather confused.

"We're lost." She pointed out.

"No. No. I'm just showing you the scenery." Axel replied, looking at her and giving her a grin that would have bowled her over usually but she was too worried about her 'younger brother' to care right at this moment in time.

"We're lost and this isn't helping us find Sora and Riku." She snapped at him and he raised his hand, gesturing to the trees.

"Don't be so sour. We'll find him." Axel replied, then looked at the ground. Feeling a little put off that she snapped at him. He looked at Kairi, then looked around sighing heavily.

"Keep moving." The bluenette then told Axel bluntly, pushing his shoulder to keep him moving. The redhead started to walk, grumbling to himself about how on edge his girlfriend was and that she was more than likely going to kill him if he didn't stop complaining.

Shooting a glare at the back of his head, Mervil kept walking behind him, she wasn't impressed with his current behaviour but she loved him to bits. He was such a dim-witted twit at times but that was what made Axel, Axel.

It had only been another six minutes before something came flying out the trees, smacking into Axel which caused them both to cry out in shock and land on the floor. Mervil and Kairi were instantly on guard, Mervil holding her keyblade tightly within her hand as she looked at her boyfriend in fear. As soon as the person lifted their head, to cerulean eyes lifted to look at them all, "Uh... Hi." Came the small reply as the familiar face then broke into a grin, "I found you."

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed just as Riku walked out of the trees into view.

"Uh, hey!" Sora beamed, clambering off of Axel then looking at Mervil, "Mervil!" He grinned, running over and hugging her.

"Hey, Sora." The bluenette replied, ruffling his brunette spikes before looking at Axel who was being helped to his feet by a relieved looking Riku.

Sora looked at Kairi before detaching himself from Mervil and running over to the younger girl and hugging her too, "Me and 'Ku found you!"

"Yeah." She smiled gently before glancing at Riku who gave a gentle shrug, looking toward the trees in silence. The five of them looked at each other, meeting each others eyes before Kairi yawned, rubbing her eyes slowly. Mervil nodded.

"We're all tired... Come on." The bluenette smiled, taking charge before leading them back toward the clearing. Riku and Sora followed after the others. All of them unaware of the neon green eyes watching them from with the shadows of the trees.


End file.
